


Burning Pile

by Mxlti_fandom_stan



Series: ABC's with Broadchurch [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Alec Hardy has officially broke, Fire, Gen, Hurt Alec Hardy, Inspired by a Mother Mother song, kinda angsty, this man needs emotional help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxlti_fandom_stan/pseuds/Mxlti_fandom_stan
Summary: Daisy left and that finished breaking HardySong: Burning Pile by Mother MotherI have no clue where I was aiming with this like absolutely no clueENJOY :)))
Series: ABC's with Broadchurch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150478
Kudos: 3





	Burning Pile

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just gonna be Alecs wall that was holding all them emotions finally breaking over completely

_**" All my troubles on a burning pile... "** _

_**POV: Third Person** _

He was driving back from dropping Daisy off at the airport, he couldn't convince her to stay. He faked a smile when dropping her off. He faked being fine with it. It broke him inside because now he had officially lost everything. He took a detour away from Broadchurch hoping he would end up somewhere he knew was secluded, where no one would see nor hear him.

He ended up near a forest somewhere far away from any towns. Hardy began walking into the forest papers and pictures in hand. One of the pictures was of him and Tess...smiling. He stopped walking once he found a clearing in the forest. There was a stream near by. He collected sticks and twigs for a fire. Once he collected enough he pulled the lighter out of his pocket and started a fire.

**_" All lit up and I start to smile... "_ **

He collected the photos and papers he brought with him. He grabbed the photos of him and Tess smiling together, looked at it and threw it in the fire. His eyes that were normally cold and serious began welling with tears. He collected more photos and threw them into the fire after looking at them, most of them were him and Tess together. 

One of the photos were of him and Daisy at the park, she was on Hardy's back laughing while he was smiling brightly. The tears in his eyes began falling once he saw that photo. He kept that photo and two other photos, one of the other two being both Alec, Tess and Daisy together. It was one of the family photos they had taken. Once most of the photos were gone, except for the ones he kept, he started on the papers. 

Most of the papers are from the Sandbrook case, the others simply notes. Already aware of what they were he threw them in the fire. At this point the tears were falling and they wouldn't stop, he was slightly trembling from the crying and his nose was also runny.

_**" It goes, all my troubles on a burning pile... "** _

After having thrown almost everything in the fire and sitting in silence except for the popping of the fire and his sniffling, he looked at the sky to see the sun setting. He left his phone in the car knowing Miller would be calling and or texting since he didn't immediately return. He had been standing up since he left the car not even sitting when throwing everything into the fire. He looked down to see the photo of him and Tess burning which finally made him collapse.

It all finally hit him, every single emotion hitting him that he had held in for years. Alec Hardy had officially broke. He was now crying harder than before making him shake badly. He let out a broken sob and continued to cry. After sitting in the forest for what he assumed were hours and having an emotional breakdown he began walking back to his car. It had gotten cold and was windy so he was shivering from the cold.

Once he got in the car he sat there for a few minutes and checked his phone. He wasn't wrong Ellie did call, several times. After sending her text saying he just made a stop, he began driving. He arrived in Broadchurch an hour later. He looked worse than usual and knew he might get questioned so he didn't stop by the station or anywhere, he drove straight to the house he was renting. once home he simply went to bed. Even in his sleep he still continues to cry...

**_" If I, catch fire then I'll take my turn_ **

**_to burn, burn and burn... "_ **


End file.
